A mobile network may comprise a plurality of mobile stations ('cell phones) used by the users to communicate. For example, a first user may communicate with a second user using voice communication (speech) and text messaging (short message service, SMS) features supported by the cell phones. However, the users may lose their cell phones or forget the location in which the cell phone is placed. For example, the first user may call his/her cell phone and based on the ringing sound generated by the cell phone, the first user may determine the physical location of the cell phone. However, while the cell phone is lost, if the cell phone is ‘turned-off’ mode or ‘silent mode’, it may be difficult for the first user to determine the physical location of the cell phone.